User blog:SodaCat/Bullworth Nights: Chapter 6
rewritten woohoo Bullworth Nights - Style: Chapter 2: Here's to the Past ''Previous chapter: Chapter 1: Knee Socks and Reunions 'Next chapter: 'Chapter 3: Girls are Lame ---- Alexis Monroe let out a disappointed sigh as the morning bell rang, signifying the end of breakfast. She’d eaten breakfast with the boys, and seeing all of them after missing them all for two years had been better than she’d ever imagined. After all, she never thought she’d see them again, so she supposed she had to thank dear old dad for finally getting his shit together and telling Lilian that Alexis was to live with him. She’d get to thanking him soon enough. Maybe. If there was one upside to living with Lily; she was allowed to enjoy the food prepared by the live-in chef, Rodrigue. Of course she’d made the mistake of forgetting that Edna’s food was inedible, and her hand still stung from where Peanut had slapped the French toast out of it. She was grateful that he’d saved her, but he could’ve been more tactile about the whole thing. Her first class was chemistry, with the hopelessly confused Dr. Watts, and she shared it with Lefty, who had decided that he could make do without the first class of the year and instead swap it for a smoke break. “You sure you don’t wanna come?” Lefty offered for the third time as he and Alexis approached the chemistry room, “I got a fresh pack’a menthols and y’know I don’t like sharin’ too often.” “It’s fine,” Alexis replied, giving him a warm smile, “I gotta find Johnny. Can you believe it’s been three days and I still haven’t seen even a whisper of him?” Lefty shifted awkwardly, reaching into his jean jacket pocket and pulling out a cigarette from the box of menthols he kept inside. He rolled it around in between his thumb and index finger for a second, clearly tentative. “Uh yeah,” he answered, looking anywhere but at her, “real weird. You sure you don’t wanna skip chem, though?” He crossed his arms and tapped his cigarette against his left upper arm, as if he really wanted her to not go to chemistry, even if she wasn’t hanging out with him during the period. “Y’know it’s a pretty useless class and all, no matter what Lucky says.” Raising an eyebrow at him, Alexis shook her head. “Nah, Jimbo’s been pretty serious about the whole cutting class thing. I’m flattered that you’d be willing to share some of the Lefty Mancini menthol reserve with me, though,” she said with a grin. Hesitant, Lefty accepted with a shaky ‘if you insist’. Alexis watched him as he left the school through the side exit before entering the classroom door that was plainly marked ‘CHEMISTRY’. The chem room was as chaotic and unorganized as she had expected. The lab tables were littered with Erlenmeyer flasks and beakers containing bright green, magenta, and crimson chemicals. Students that Alexis—for the most part—recognized bustled all around the room, mindless chatter filling the classroom. Ahead of her, Dr. Watts stood glaring at an auburn-haired boy as if he were doing something wrong. “What are you doing in here?!” he demanded, stepping back in astonishment. “Oh, right.” He mumbled, as if he’d only just made the connection that he was supposed to be teaching a class, and appearing just a touch irritated. He turned to the class and made a weak attempt at getting their attention, before turning back to Alexis and Buzzcut boy. “You, Jimmy Hopkins?” The boy nodded, crossing his arms. “Ah, yes. You’ll be working with…” The man trailed off, staring down at a sheet of paper on his desk before looking back up to the kid. “Hm, interesting, I’ve been instructed by Dr. Crabblesnitch to allow you to work by yourself. I suppose you can work at lab table F…” The boy, Jimmy, sauntered off, and the man turned to Alexis, confusion once again etched onto his face. “And you are…?” “Alexis?” she replied lamely, a bit annoyed that he wasn’t familiar with her. Still, his expression remained muddled. “Monroe?” She tried again. He couldn’t have forgotten of her ''that easily, right? It was only two years ago that she and Johnny had— “Oh, yes!” Watts exclaimed, clapping his hands together in realization. “Yes, yes, I remember you. The little miscreant who shattered half of my equipment inventory! I trust that you’ve become more responsible, young lady?” Quickly, Alexis nodded her head fiercely. When it came to her being more responsible, she wasn’t sure, but she wasn’t about to leave the wrong impression on this old hack, even if he’d forget about her before the class ended. “Well, as I’m sure you remember, I am Dr. Watts, and you will be working with… Mr. Vincent, I believe?” He glanced down at a sheet of paper on his desk before continuing. “Yes, Mr. Vincent, over at lab table E.” Alexis grinned as she followed his gesture… only to find herself staring at an empty table. Sighing, she made her way over to the lab and perched herself onto the wooden stool. Maybe she should’ve gone with Lefty, she might’ve had better chances of finding Johnny. Honestly, who even bothered to show up to chemistry? She’d been anxious to see Johnny since she showed up at Bullworth on Friday. There were two years’ worth of events to fill him in on, and she really couldn’t wait to tell him all about the Manhattan rich kids, and how the Bullworth ones were nothing compared to them. If he, y’know, showed up. Studying the classroom as the bell rang, Alexis found that the distinction between the academy’s cliques were as crystal clear as they’d been two years ago. The prissy prep kids in their lame Aquaberry clothes only associated with fellow snooty jerks, the astronomy club geeks still only associated with fellow social outcasts. High school was so stupid. “Good morning, class,” Dr. Watts said, interrupting Alexis’ thoughts, “today we will be exploring the science of distillations. Please follow the instructions on the board, and I would like to remind certain students,” he turned to look at a huge, brown-haired boy in a white school shirt that looked an awful lot like Russell Northrop, “to not eat any of the chemicals.” Groaning, Alexis glanced over the instructions, not understanding them. She’d never been good at chem. Chemistry was stupid. And she’d be giving Johnny an earful the minute she saw him. She was distracted from her personal pity party when the classroom door burst open all of a sudden, and a mid-sized brunette boy in school slacks and a leather jacket entered the classroom. He had a bored expression as he strode up to Dr. Watts’ desk, picked up the paper of lab assignments, and began making his way to lab table E. “Nice of you to join us this morning, Mr. Vincent,” Dr. Watts commented sarcastically from Jimmy’s lab table. Alexis’ breath stopped as she watched Johnny shrug in response, clearly not caring. He’d grown considerably since the last time she’d seen him—he was no longer a skinny little shrimp, he’d really buffed up in the last two years. He’d finally cut his hair to a decent length, she noted as well. Nonetheless, she really had, however, been expecting a superior reaction to him seeing her than Johnny just taking a seat on the stool beside her and pulling out his phone. Alexis sat silently for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. No, it was obvious. He just didn’t recognize her was all. “Hey stranger,” she whispered, not being able to help the grin that spread across her lips. Johnny grunted in response, indifferent. Looking away for a moment, Alexis giggled into her hand. He really didn’t recognize her. Had she really changed that much? Peanut had recognized her, but then again Johnny didn’t exactly have the best memory in the world. “Y’know, I have this best friend who looks a hell of a lot like you,” she purred, mixing a flask of water around in her hand, “his name was Johnny, too. He’s the type of guy who wouldn’t recognize one of his childhood best friends.” He looked up at her, and Alexis’ smile faded as soon as she saw the serious, irritated expression on his face. Did he still not catch her drift? Jeez, she knew Johnny could be blockheaded at times, but this really took the cake. “Y’know, I used to have this friend named Alexis,” he said, his voice filled with venom, “and then she just ditched me outta nowhere midway through our first year of high school.” Alexis watched in surprise as he slid off his stool, glaring at her as he shoved his phone back into the pocket of his school slacks. “It was real fuckin’ shitty of her, and then she didn’t even bother callin’ or anythin’ or lettin’ me know what the hell was goin’ on.” They stood like that for a moment, Johnny’s breathing a bit uneven, the fury in his eyes apparent, while Alexis stared back at him, confused. “Johnny, I—” “No,” he said, cutting her off, “I don’t wanna hear it, Lex. I don’t wanna fuckin’ hear whatever your excuse is. You ditched us. Nobody had any idea where you’d run off to. So if you want a welcome back party, ask Peanut for it, ‘cause I sure as hell ain’t gonna throw ya one.” She watched, speechless, as he walked out of the room. Here’s to picking up right where you left off! ---- ''Next chapter: ''Chapter 3: Girls are Lame Category:Blog posts